


a moment to look

by cowboylakay



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans David Brittlesbee, trans Brad Bakshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay
Summary: When Brad and David go home together, things are found out about each other that neither are entirely expecting.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	a moment to look

They’re so tangled up in each other that when Brad’s shirt comes off, David has to do a double take to make sure he saw what he thought he saw.

“Davey?” Brad mumbles, still aroused and pressing warm fingers against David’s waist. David’s eyes linger on the scars on Brad’s chest, which look old and feel bumpy to his touch. He doesn’t miss the way Brad’s back arches to the touch.

“I didn’t know you...” David began, not really knowing how to address it. Something shifts in Brad’s expression, eyes widening for a moment before David sees walls start go up behind his eyes and he realises that he’s left too much unsaid once again. “Not that— that’s a _bad_ thing, I just— God, it’d be easier to just show you—“

David plants a kiss on Brad’s slightly open mouth and moves back, rising from where he’d been locking lips with Brad’s neck and taking his own shirt off. The button-up slides off his shoulders, exposing his chest to the cool air of his apartment as Brad looks at him in equal parts surprise and renewed excitement.

“You—?” Brad asks, a smile on his lips that David decides he wants to see forever. His hand comes up to touch David’s own scars, younger than Brad’s own and in stark contrast to his skin. David nods excitedly, grinning as Brad’s face splits into a large grin and he laughs. “You never told me.”

“You didn’t tell me about you either,” David tells him, and the smile on Brad’s face makes his heart do crazy things, so he lowers himself to kiss Brad again, sweet and sensual and full of understanding. Suddenly, they’re impatient and start stripping the rest of the way, desperate to get their hands and mouths on each other.

Later, Brad is laying on his stomach as David gets them both a glass of water. When he comes back, Brad sits up as they drink together, feeling loose and satisfied yet still thrumming with good energy.

“Most guys I go home with don’t understand what the scars mean until after they take my pants off,” Brad says, because he can’t help but broach the topic now that he knows they’re both on the same page. David sets his glass aside, lying down on his side.

“It took awhile for my ex-wife to get used to seeing them when we first started dating,” David offers, figuring he’d be alright for bringing her up if Brad was going to bring up previous bed partners.

Brad smiles at him, a kind of smile David had never seen until tonight. He looks cosy and sated, dimly illuminated by the light of his apartment. Unable to restrain himself, David leans over to kiss him, Brad meeting him halfway until they get carried away and he ends up sitting atop David’s stomach.

“I’ll be honest with you,” David says, voice rough as his hand tangles itself in Brad’s thick hair. Brad is a comfortable weight on him. “I don’t think I can go again. I’m not exactly twenty anymore.”

Brad laughs against his mouth, and David thinks he’ll never get tired of that sound. “Don’t worry, me neither. I just like being here.”

“On top and in control?” David asks with a grin. Brad kisses his forehead then, which is decidedly sweeter than the pinch he gets in his side. “Hey!”

“Don’t say things that’ll get me in the mood again,” Brad berates him, smiling at him before rolling off and lying back down next to David. He tucks himself into David’s side, unusually comfortable with staying the night. He’ll explore that development another time.

“Your feet are cold,” David complains when Brad tucks his feet into the back of David’s knees, but adjusts anyways so his arm’s under Brad’s head. He presses a kiss to Brad’s hair. They’ll talk about this more in the morning. “Goodnight, Brad.”

“Night, Davey.”

**Author's Note:**

> first mythic quest fic ! i’m definitely still gonna be writing about jabed, but the danny pudi cinematic universe could use a few more mythic quest fics. this fic mostly came about when i talked to a friend about how both of them have trans energies but in completely different ways, and i had to explore that concept. hope yall liked it!
> 
> i’m [lakay](https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
